Tajemnicze krainy/I/08
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Tom I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=1}}/II/09|Tom II Rozdział IX | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} VIII. Trzej poszukiwacze przygód spotykają się ze złą duszą. Lord Roxton polował przez długi czas w Afryce środkowej na grubego zwierza, następnie wdzierał się w Alpach na najwyższe szczyty. Wyprawy te budziły ogólny podziw, rozstawiając jego nazwisko, nie zadowolniły jednak jego samego. — Szczyty Alp stają się dziś podobne do dziecinnego ogródka — mówił z lekceważeniem — byle kto może się na nie wedrzeć, pełno tam też amatorów. Z wyjątkiem Everestu niema dziś na świecie przyzwoitego zacisza. Powrót do Londynu lorda Roxton, członkowie Towarzystwa Myśliwskiego upamiętnili wspaniałą ucztą, wydaną na cześć głośnego podróżnika. Zebranie było ściśle prywatne, a więc bez udziału reporterów, lecz przemowa lorda Roxton, głęboko wryła się w pamięć słuchaczów. Przez dwadzieścia minut musiał wysłuchać kwiecistej tyrady prezesa Towarzystwa, zaczem wstał sam zmieszany i nieco gniewny, jak każdy prawdziwy Anglik, gdy słyszy jak go publicznie wysławiają. — Co, cóż znowu, ależ na Jowisza — oto była treść jego przemówienia, po którem usiadł na fotelu spocony i wyczerpany. Malone dowiedział się o przybyciu lorda Roxton od Mac Ardle’a, starego, rudego i wiecznie zrzędzącego wydawcy nowości. Miał ów jegomość szczególny węch przy polowaniu na wszelkiego rodzaju nowinki i ten właśnie zmysł sprawił, iż pewnego zimowego poranku Malone wezwany został przed oblicze zwierzchnika. Mr. Ardle wyjął z ust szklaną rurkę, która mu zastępowała cygarniczkę i z pod grubych okularów spojrzał bystro na swego podwładnego. — Czy pan wie, że lord Roxton wrócił do Londynu? — Nie słyszałem o tem. — Tak, tak, wrócił. Wie pan zapewne, że był on ranny w czasie wojny. Dowodził małym oddziałem we wschodniej Afryce i prowadził wojnę na własną rękę, póki go kula w same piersi nie powaliła. Musiał się dobrze potem leczyć, inaczej nie mógłby przecież tak wspinać się po górach. To djabel nie człowiek i zawsze szukający nowych wrażeń. — Jakichże teraz szuka? — zapytał Malone, patrząc na gazetę, którą bawił się Mr. Ardle. — Otóż na tym właśnie punkcie on zgadza się z panem. Zaraz pomyślałem sobie: będziecie szukać we dwóch, a ja zyskam kilka ciekawych artykułów w dzienniku. Tu jest wzmianka w Evening Standard. Wręczył gazetę Malone’owi, który czytał: „Interesujące ogłoszenia w kilku dziennikach wskazują, że słynny lord John Roxton, trzeci syn księcia Pomfret szuka nowych światów, by je podbić. Przebiegł on już całą kulę ziemską wśród licznych przygód awanturniczych, obecnie zwraca się ku owym ciemnym i mglistym dziedzinom badań psychicznych. Drogą ogłoszeń poszukuje on domu, któryby nawiedzony był przez tak zwane popularnie strachy i gotów jest po otrzymaniu informacyj wyruszyć na zbadanie przyczyn tych zjawisk. Ponieważ lord Roxton jest człowiekiem niesłychanie śmiałym, a nadto znakomicie strzela z rewolweru, przeto radzimy figlarzom lubiącym straszyć innych, ażeby tym razem zaniechali swej zabawy, pozostawiając ją tym, których nie przebije kula podobnie, jak zdrowy rozsądek nie przebije mózgów ludzi wierzących w upiory“. Czytając ostatnie słowa Mr. Ardle zachichotał. — Mam wrażenie, że się obaj panowie na te strachy wybierzecie, bo choć pan nie jest zdeklarowanym spirytystą, ale zdaje mi się, że już pan wchodzi na tę drogę. Jak pan sądzi, czy nie byłoby dobrze, gdyby pan do spółki z tym obieżyświatem upolował jakiego upiora, a potem kropnął o tej wyprawie parę sensacyjnych artykulików w naszym dzienniku? — Dobrze, chętnie zobaczę się z lordem Roxtonem — odparł Malone. — Sądzę, że dotąd mieszka w swym pałacu w Albany. I tak stało się, że przed wieczorem, kiedy mrok dobrze już zgęstniał na ulicach Londynu, nasz dziennikarz przewędrował ulicę Vigo i stanął przed ciemną bramą pałacu, gdzie powitał go portjer. Tak, lord Roxton jest w domu, ale bawi u niego jakiś gentleman. Malone wręczył swój bilet wizytowy odźwiernemu, który powrócił z oznajmieniem, że lord przyjmie gościa. W kilka chwil, wchodził Malone do wspaniałego salonu, którego wszystkie ściany udekorowane były trofeami wojny i licznych polowań. Gospodarz stał już w progu z wyciągniętą kordjalnie ręką na przywitanie gościa. Malone poznał go odrazu. Była to ta sama długa a smukła postać o wychudłej ruchliwej twarzy Don Quichota. Poza tem Malone nie zauważył zmiany w tej twarzy, prócz tego, że orli nos wydłużył się nieco i brwi zgęstniały ponad bystremi zuchwałemi oczyma. — Hola, młodzieńcze — wykrzyknął. — Byłem pewien, że zajrzysz kiedy do mego starego gniazda. Ja także wybierałem się do twego biura, aleś mnie uprzedził. Proszę wejść. Pozwól, że cię przedstawię wielebnemu ojcu Karolowi Mason. Wysoki, szczupły mężczyzna, który siedział skulony w ogromnym trzcinowym fotelu wymotał się zwolna z głębin swego siedzenia i wyciągnął kościstą rękę do gościa. Malone dostrzegł parę siwych, poważnych oczu, które przenikliwie utkwiły w jego źrenicach, a także szczery dobroduszny uśmiech, odkrywający dwa rzędy doskonałych zębów. Twarz pastora była poorana zmarszczkami i jakby przygasła. Była to zmęczona twarz bojownika w walce o uszlachetnianie dusz, poważna, lecz zarazem łagodna i dobrotliwa. Malone słyszał wiele o tym duchownym, który opuścił swą wzorową parafję i kościół przez siebie wybudowany, by głosić swobodnie zasady chrystjanizmu z dołączeniem wiedzy zaczerpniętej z nowych psychicznych badań. Dziennikarz, zdziwiony tem spotkaniem zawołał: — Szczególna rzecz, gdziekolwiek się ruszę, wszędzie trafiam na spirytystów i nie mogę się od nich odczepić! — Nigdy się pan nie odczepi, panie Malone — rzekł chudy ksiądz z uśmiechem. — I świat się nie odczepi, dopóki nie pozna tej nowej wiedzy, którą Bóg nam zesłał. Pan jej też nie porzuci... za wielka ona, za potężna... W całem tem olbrzymiem mieście nie znajdzie pan liczniejszego zebrania obu płci, gdzieby ziarna tej nauki nie zakiełkowały. A jednak nie szerzy się ona przez prasę i nic się pan o niej nie dowie z dzienników. — Nie może pan skierować tego zarzutu przeciw Gazecie Codziennej — rzekł Malone. — Prawdopodobnie czytał pan moje artykuły... — Tak, czytałem. Są one nierównie mądrzejsze niż te okropnie sensacyjne niedorzeczności, które londyńska prasa podaje, o ile oczywiście nie zignoruje tej sprawy całkowicie. Jeśli kto czyta s’a, to nawet nie dowie się z tej gazety, że taki ruch wogóle istnieje. Raz tylko jeden była tam wzmianka, jaką zapamiętałem, w artykule wstępnym, gdy ta wielka gazeta oświadczyła się z chęcią uwierzenia w spirytyzm, gdyby zapomocą niego można było osiągnąć więcej wygranych w totalizatora, niż zapomocą innych środków. — Toby było naprawdę użyteczne — rzekł lord Roxton — jabym się z tem zdaniem najzupełniej zgodził. Pastor spoważniał i począł kręcić głową. — To mi przypomina cel moich odwiedzin — rzekł, zwracając się do Malone’a. — Pozwoliłem sobie złożyć wizytę lordowi Roxton po przeczytaniu jego ogłoszeń w dziennikach, aby mu powiedzieć, że jeśli wyprawia się na poszukiwanie przygody w dobrej intencji, to istotnie czyni bardzo pięknie, ale jeśli wyprawia się jedynie z zamiłowania do sportu i chce zbliżyć się do biednej błąkającej się duszy w takiem usposobieniu jak podchodził nosorożców w Afryce, to ostrzegam, że może igrać z ogniem. — O to mi właśnie chodzi, drogi ojcze. Ja całe życie igrałem z ogniem i niema w tem nic dla mnie nowego. Jeśli pan chce, abym patrzał na kwestje duchów z religijnego punktu widzenia, to oczywiście nie mam nic do powiedzenia, gdyż nauka kościoła tego wyznania, w którem byłem wychowany, zadawalnia mnie w zupełności. Ale, jeżeli tak, jak mi pan powiada, mieści się w tem istotne jakieś niebezpieczeństwo, dla mnie rzecz ta zaczyna być interesującą i warta bliższego zbadania. Ot, co jest... Wielebny Karol Mason uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie. — Niepoprawny, wszak prawda? — rzekł do Malone’a. — W takim razie, życzę panu bliższego zbadania i zrozumienia tej kwestji. Powstał i począł się żegnać. — Zaczekaj chwilkę, ojcze — zawołał żywo lord Roxton. — Gdy wyruszam na badanie nowych krain, mam zwyczaj brać ze sobą znającego teren krajowca. Myślę, że pan jest właśnie takim tubylcem w krainie duchów. — Czy zechce pan wybrać się ze mną? — Dokąd? — Proszę tymczasem usiąść, zaraz panu powiem. Podszedł do biurka i począł przewracać stos papierów. — Ładna kolekcja domów, gdzie coś straszy — rzekł. — Już pierwsza poczta, przyniosła mi ze dwadzieścia ofert. Ta jednak jest najciekawsza, proszę przeczytać. Dom samotny, ktoś tam ze strachu nawet zwarjował, mieszkańcy w przerażeniu uciekają stamtąd w nocy... okropne widmo... To brzmi nieźle, co? Duchowny przeczytał list z brwią namarszczoną. — To niedobra sprawa — rzekł. — Więc może pan pastor pójdzie... pomoże mi pan wyświetlić tę niedobrą sprawę. Wielebny Mason wyjął z kieszeni notes i zajrzał do niego. — We środę mam nabożeństwo dla emerytów i tegoż wieczoru odczyt. — Przecież my już dziś możemy wyruszyć! — Daleka droga. — Niebardzo, tylko do Dorsetshire — trzy godziny koleją. — I co pan zamierza? — Sądzę, że jedna noc spędzona w tym domu wystarczy. — Jeśli tam pokutuje jaka biedna dusza, to jest i obowiązek tam jechać. Dobrze. Jadę. — Może i dla mnie znajdzie się miejsce — zapytał Malone. — Ależ oczywiście, młodzieńcze... Ja myślę, że ten stary, półrudy i półłysy pański sęp z redakcji rozmyślnie cię tu przysłał. Aha, widzi pan, jak trafnie zgadłem. No, doskonale, napisze pan potem ciekawy artykuł. Pociąg ze stacji Victoria odchodzi o ósmej, Spotkamy się tam we trójkę, a ja jeszcze po drodze wstąpię do starego poczciwca Challengera. W kilka godzin potem trzej nasi znajomi jedli kolację w wagonie restauracyjnym, a potem usadowili się w przedziale pierwszej klasy. Roxton, paląc ogromne cygaro opowiadał o swej wizycie u Challengera. — Nic się ten poczciwiec nie zmienił. Nagadał mi moc bardzo niepochlebnych rzeczy. Powiedział, że mam już niebezpieczne rozmiękczenie mózgu, jeśli wierzę w jakieś strachy. Jak człowiek umarł, to jest martwy, powiada. Wymieranie mówił, jest to djabelnie dobra rzecz, to jedyna nadzieja świata. Wyobrazić sobie, jakiby to był okropny widok, gdyby wszyscy ożyli. Chciał mi dać butelkę chloru, żebym tem cisnął na upiora. Odpowiedziałem, że jeśli mój automatyczny rewolwer nie zatrzyma ducha, to już nic innego nie pomoże. Powiedz mi ojcze, czy to pierwszy raz w życiu jedziesz na spotkanie z duchami? — Traktuje pan tę sprawę zbyt lekko, sir John — rzekł pastor Mason bardzo poważnie. — Widocznie nigdy nie miałeś z tem do czynienia. Jeśli pan chce wiedzieć, to już kilkakrotnie próbowałem przynieść ulgę tym nieszczęśnikom. — I traktuje pan tę sprawę całkiem serjo? — zapytał Malone, myśląc o swym przyszłym artykule. — Bardzo, bardzo poważnie. — Czem są wywoływane te zjawiska? — Nie umiem ująć syntetycznie tej kwestji. Pan zna zapewne adwokata Mailey. On mógłby podać panu sporo faktów i objaśnić je. Ja traktuję tę sprawę raczej uczuciowo. Pamiętam, że Mailey cytował kiedyś przykłady z książki profesora Borrano o duchach, gdzie podanych jest zgórą pięćset wypadków zupełnie autentycznych. Ma pan dalej Flammariona, przecież niesposób wyśmiewać dowody podane przez takie powagi naukowe. — Czytałem Borrana i Flammariona — rzekł Malone — chciałbym jednak dowiedzieć się czegoś z osobistych doświadczeń pana pastora i usłyszeć wnioski, jakie z tych doświadczeń wyprowadził. — Proszę pamiętać, że nie mam się bynajmniej za powagę w tej kwestji. Tęższe umysły, niż mój zastanawiały się nad tem i doszły do innych konkluzji. Ja urobiłem swoją na podstawie tego, com sam widział. Ja przypuszczam, że w teozoficznej teorji o powłokach dusz kryje się wiele prawdy. — Cóż to za teorja? — Twierdzi ona, że wszystkie materjalne duchy, krążące w pobliżu ziemi są to jakgdyby puste skorupy, czy łuski, z których wewnętrzna realna treść uleciała. My oczywiście zdajemy sobie sprawę, że wszelka generalizacja, wszelkie uogólnienie tego poglądu jest niedorzecznością, gdyż inaczej nie moglibyśmy otrzymywać tych świetnych komunikatów z zaświata, których udzielać mogą tylko bardzo inteligentne istoty. Musimy tedy wystrzegać się uogólnień. Nie wszystkie jednak duchy obdarzone są wysokiem uświadomieniem. Niektóre stoją na tak niskim poziomie, że są czemś czysto zewnętrznem, raczej zjawą, niż rzeczywistością. — Ale czemu błąkają się jeszcze po ziemi? — To kwestja niewyjaśniona. Przyjmuje się ogólnie, że jest ciało fizyczne, naturalne, jak je Paweł Święty nazwał, które staje się zwyczajną bryłą w chwili śmierci i eteryczne, duchowe ciało, które żyje nadal i działa, przebywając w jakiejś eterycznej przestrzeni. To są rzeczy zasadnicze. Lecz my możemy mieć tyle zewnętrznych szat, co cebula, i może istnieć pewna eteryczna substancja, która pozostanie na tem miejscu, gdzie za życia danej jednostki dokonał się jakiś czyn wymagający potężnego wysiłku woli lub uczucia. Będzie to jakiś posępny automat, który jednak ma coś z naszego przedśmiertnego wyglądu, coś z naszych myśli i nałogów. — No, to już przechodzi wszelkie granice ludzkiego rozsądku, bo nigdy nie mógłbym uwierzyć, żeby morderca lub jego ofiara, spędzali całe wieki w jednem miejscu, odgrywając nieustannie scenę raz w życiu popełnionej zbrodni. Cóż byłby za sens?... — Masz rację młodzieńcze — rzekł lord Roxton. — Miałem kolegę, nazywał się Archie Soames, który posiadał stary dom w Berkshire. Mieszkała tam niegdyś słynna Nell Gwynne i on gotów był przysiąc, że spotkał ją ze dwanaście razy w ciemnym korytarzu. Archie był to dzielny i śmiały chłop, który nie cofał się przed żadną awanturą lub niebezpieczeństwem, a jednak starannie unikał tego korytarza, gdy noc zapadła. — Oczywiście trudno uwierzyć — mówił dalej pastor — ażeby istotna dusza tak wybitnej osobistości jak Nell spędzała całe wieki na spacerach po tym korytarzu. Jeśli jednak przypuścimy, że ona poprostu zagryzała się w tym domu, że tam rozmyślała, tam się dręczyła i powoli gasła, to możnaby również przypuścić, że tam właśnie pozostał jakiś jej cień, jakiś obraz duchowy, jakaś zewnętrzna łuska. — Miał pastor jakieś osobiste przejścia? — Miałem, jeszcze zanim cośkolwiek wiedziałem o spirytyzmie. Może nie uwierzycie w to co opowiem, ale ja ręczę, że to prawda. Byłem wtedy bardzo młody, otrzymałem świeżo probostwo na północy Anglji. Był tam we wsi dom, gdzie pokutował jakiś złośliwy duch. Postanowiłem egzorcyzmować go. Nasz kościół ma gotową formułę egzorcyzmu, więc sądziłem, że jestem dobrze uzbrojony. Stanąłem na środku bawialnego pokoju, gdzie najczęściej słychać było hałasy. Cała rodzina uklękła koło mnie, a ja rozpocząłem czytać modlitwę. Nie zgadniecie, co się zdarzyło... Chuda twarz pastora rozjaśniła się pełnym humoru uśmiechem. — Właśnie mówiłem Amen, przekonany, że po tym egzorcyzmie duch natychmiast wyniesie się jak niepyszny, gdy naraz ogromna skóra niedźwiedzia leżąca przy kominku podniosła się z ziemi i przykryła mi głowę. Wstyd mi się przyznać, ale w dwóch skokach wybiegłem z tego domu. Poznałem wówczas, że religijne ceremonje są w takich wypadkach zupełnie bezskuteczne. — A co jest skuteczne? — Łagodne i rozumne słowa mogą najprędzej coś zdziałać. Różne są zresztą owe duchy. Niektóre z tych przywiązanych do ziemi istot, zachowują się obojętnie, inne są łagodne i dobrotliwe, jak naprzykład duchy zakonników z Glastonbury, które w ostatnich czasach tak się cudownie objawiły, o czem wspomina Bligh Bond. Trzymają się one ziemi przez jakąś nabożną pamięć pewnych miejsc. Niektóre zachowują się, jak swawolne dzieci. Inne wreszcie, co na szczęście zdarza się najrzadziej, są to istoty silne, bardzo złośliwe, za ciężkie, by mogły się wznieść ponad powierzchnię ziemi i tak przesycone materją, że ich wibracje mogą oddziaływać na naszą siatkówkę, przez co te istoty stają się widzialne dla naszego oka. Jeśli to były za życia istoty okrutne, podstępne, to są okrutne i chytre po śmierci, a posiadają dość siły, by ludziom krzywdę wyrządzić. Potwory te powstają głównie dzięki naszemu systemowi karania śmiercią zbrodniarzy, gdyż umierają oni w pełni sił, z niezużytą energją, która im potem służy jako narzędzie zemsty na ludzkości. — Ten pokutnik z Dryfont, dokąd właśnie jedziemy, ma podobno bardzo złą opinję — rzekł lord Roxton. — Dlatego właśnie ostrzegam przed zbyt lekkomyślnem traktowaniem tej sprawy. Należy on prawdopodobnie do tych najzłośliwszych istot, o jakich dopiero co wspominałem. Jak ośmiornica ma swą jaskinię, gdzieś na dnie oceanu, skąd wyłazi nakształt milczącego obrazu grozy, by rzucić się na pływaka, tak ja wyobrażam sobie tego ducha, który czyha w ciemnościach przeklętego domu i gotów jest rzucić się na wszystkich, kogo tylko może dosięgnąć. — No proszę! — zawołał Malone — i niema żadnej obrony? — Owszem, sądzę, że jest. Gdybyśmy jej nie mieli, to takie potwory mogłyby zrujnować ludzki spokój na ziemi. Naszą obroną są białe, dobre duchy. Nazwijmy je aniołami stróżami, jak wierzą katolicy, przewodnikami lub kierownikami, jak chcą spirytyści, lecz jakąkolwiek damy im nazwę, one istnieją i chronią nas od złego. — Czemu nie ochroniły tego człowieka, który zwarjował ze strachu, co, ojcze?... A gdzież byli twoi przewodnicy, gdy ci ten złośliwy duch okręcał głowę skórą niedźwiedzią, co?... — Siła naszych przewodników może zależeć od naszej wartości moralnej. Zło zawsze zwycięża do czasu, dobro odnosi jednak triumf ostateczny. Tego ja sam w życiu doświadczyłem. Lord Roxton potrząsnął głową. — Jeśli dobro zwycięża, to musi to być djabelnie długa meta wyścigowa i wielu z nas nie doczeka się finiszu. Ot, tacy handlarze i rabusie gumy, z którymi miałem utarczkę nad rzeką Putomayo, gdzież oni są? Większość mieszka w Paryżu i dobrze się im powodzi. A moi biedni negrowie pomordowani. I cóż powiesz na to, ojcze wielebny? — Trzeba mieć wiarę. Przedewszystkiem powinniśmy pamiętać, że nigdy nie wiemy gdzie, kiedy i jak się co kończy. Rezultat historji życia ziemskiego może się okazać dopiero w przyszłem życiu. Tem większego znaczenia nabierają wiadomości, jakie o tem życiu możemy otrzymać z zaświata dzięki stosunkom z duszami zmarłych. Dają nam one jakby dalszy rozdział historji zaczętej na ziemi. — Gdzież mogę te rozdziały przeczytać? — zapytał Malone. — Jest wiele cudownych książek, choć świat nie docenia ich wartości, wiele dokumentów o życiu pozagrobowem. Przypominam sobie jeden taki wypadek. — Możecie go panowie uważać za zwykłą przypowieść — ale ja widzę w tem coś więcej niż zwyczajną porabolę. Zmarły bogacz zatrzymuje się przed jakimś uroczym domkiem, lecz zasmucony przewodnik jego odciąga bogacza: „To nie dla ciebie, to jest dla twego ogrodnika“. Pokazuje mu jakąś mizerną budę. „Nie dałeś nam tyle, by nawet to wybudować, oto wszystko cośmy mogli uzyskać dla ciebie“. — To może być dalszy rozdział do historji pańskich rabusiów gumowych. Roxton zaśmiał się ironicznie. — Jabym im dał budę na sześć łokci długą i na dwa głęboką — rzekł. — Nie kręć tak głową, padre. Ja nie kocham bliźniego, jak siebie samego i nigdy nie będę, a niektórych bliźnich nienawidzę z całej duszy. — Zapewne, powinniśmy nienawidzieć grzech i ja osobiście nigdym się nie czuł na tyle silny, by oddzielić grzech od grzesznika. Jakżeż mógłbym wygłaszać kazania, gdy sam jestem tak słaby i grzeszny, jak każdy z moich bliźnich. — Doskonale. To jest jedyne kazanie, którego mógłbym słuchać — rzekł lord Roxton. — Taki jegomość na ambonie stoi zbyt wysoko nad moją głową. Gdyby się zniżył do mnie, możebym z jego kazania odniósł jakiś pożytek... Ale zdaje mi się, że my nie będziemy dużo spali tej nocy. Mamy jeszcze godzinę drogi do Dryfont, trzeba się trochę zdrzemnąć. Było już po godzinie jedenastej, kiedy nasi znajomi wśród mroźnej nocy przybyli na miejsce. Stacja niewielkiego zakładu kąpielowego w Dryfont była prawie pusta, lecz fakiś mały, otyły jegomość w futrze przysunął się ku nim i przywitał ich serdecznie. — Jestem Belchamber, właściciel owego domu. Jak się macie panowie? Otrzymałem depeszę od pana, lordzie Roxton i wszystko jest przygotowane. Bardzo to pięknie, że pan przybył. Jeśli pan może co uczynić dla wybawienia mnie z ciężkiego kłopotu, będę naprawdę bardzo wdzięczny. Mr. Belchamber zaprowadził gości do małego hotelu kolejowego, gdzie wszyscy pokrzepili się trochę przygotowaną zakąską, a gdy jedli, właściciel domu opowiadał im swoje strapienia. — Nie jestem wcale bogaty, panowie. Handlowałem wołami, cały mój zysk oszczędzony to są trzy domy. Jednym z nich jest właśnie ten, Villa Maggiore. Kupiłem go bardzo tanio, to prawda. Ale skądże mogłem wiedzieć, że historja o tym warjacie doktorze jest prawdziwa. — Opowiedz nam pan — rzekł lord Roxton, jedząc z apetytem bułkę z szynką. — Mieszkał on tu za czasów królowej Wiktorji, ja go sam dość często widywałem. Wysoki, żylasty, śniady, trzymał się nieco pochyło i gdy szedł, powłóczył trochę nogami. Powiadają, że całe życie spędził w Indjach, a niektórzy sądzili, że krył się tutaj z powodu jakiejś popełnionej zbrodni, gdyż nigdy nie pokazywał się we wsi i rzadko kiedy wychodził z domu przed zachodem słońca. Raz złamał psu nogę, rzuciwszy kamieniem, mówiono, że możnaby go o to podać do sądu, ale naogół ludzie bali się go i nikt nie odważył się zaskarżyć dziwaka. Mali chłopcy ze wsi nawet szybko przechodzili koło tego domu, gdyż często siadywał w oknie posępny i jakby wiecznie zagniewany. Lecz pewnego razu nie wyszedł z pokoju po mleko, które mu rano przynosiła kobieta, to samo i na drugi dzień. Wyważono drzwi i znaleziono go martwym w wannie, ale to była kąpiel z jego własnej krwi, bo poprzecinał sobie wszystkie żyły na ręku. Nazywał się Tremayne. Wszysgy starsi ludzie go pamiętają. — I pan kupił ten dom? — Tak, kazałem go otynkować, wymalować z zewnątrz, wywietrzyć, wytapetować, wyglądał zupełnie jak nowy, potem wynająłem go panu Jenkins. Trzy dni tylko w nim mieszkał. Zniżyłem czynsz i wziął go Mr. Beale, były kupiec korzenny. I to właśnie on zwarjował, literalnie zwarjował, moi panowie, pomieszkawszy zaledwie tydzień. Nikt od tej pory nająć tego domu nie chce, a ja tracę rocznie sześćdziesiąt funtów, nie mówiąc już nic o różnych podatkach i świadczeniach, które płacę jako właściciel. Jeśli wy, panowie, możecie coś uczynić, to proszę was o to na miłość boską. Inaczej chyba go spalę, bo poco mam dokładać... Willa Magglore stała o pół mili od miasteczka u stoku niewielkiego pagórka. Mr. Belchamber odprowadził gości do samych drzwi domu. Budynek nie robił sympatycznego wrażenia, olbrzymi okap wystawał ponad górne części okna, zasłaniając je prawie w połowie. Księżyc świecił dość jasno, można więc było objąć wzrokiem cały ogród z pozarastanemi ścieżkami w stanie zupełnego opuszczenia. Było bardzo cicho, posępnie, niemal złowróżbnie. — Drzwi nie są zamknięte — rzekł właściciel. — Znajdą panowie kilka krzeseł i stół w bawialnym pokoju po lewej stronie sieni. Kazałem tam zapalić kosz węgla. Powinno być wygodnie, ale nie miejcie mi panowie za złe, że sam nie wchodzę, moje nerwy nie są już takie jak dawniej... Rzuciwszy jeszcze kilka słów usprawiedliwienia, właściciel wymknął się dość szybko. Nasi znajomi pozostali sami. Lord Roxton przywiózł ze sobą silną latarkę elektryczną. Otworzywszy wilgotne, pleśnią pokryte drzwi puścił strumień światła w pusty korytarz, w którego końcu widać było szerokie drewniane schody, prowadzące na pierwsze piętro. Po obu stronach korytarza były drzwi. Pokój na prawo był duży, pusty, w jednym tylko kącie leżała zardzewiała kosa, obok zaś stos książek i starych dzienników. Przeciwległy pokój był nierównie milszy. Na kominku płonął ogień i trzaskał wesoło, tuż przy nim stały wygodne fotele, sosnowy stół z karafką wody, kosz z węglami i kilka drobiazgów. Duża naftowa lampa oświetlała wszystkie te przedmioty. Pastor i Malone zbliżyli się do ognia, gdyż było istotnie zimno, a tymczasem lord Roxton uzupełniał swoje przygotowania. Z małej skórzanej pochewki wyciągnął swój automatyczny rewolwer, obejrzał go starannie i położył na kominku. Wkońcu wydobył kłębek wełnianych nici, pociął na dłuższe kawałki i przymocował je do ścian wpoprzek korytarza oraz przeciwległych drzwi. — Teraz rozejrzyjmy się trochę po tym lokalu — rzekł, pokończywszy przygotowania — potem usadowimy się tutaj i będziemy czekali, co nastąpi... Weszli w korytarz i dalej w głąb po schodach do górnego pasażu, który rozdzielał się na prawo i lewo pod kątem prostym od klatki schodowej. Na prawo były dwa duże, puste, zakurzone pokoje z poodrywanemi tapetami, które w długich pasach zwieszały się ze ścian. Podłoga zasypana była gruzem odpadłego tynku. Po lewej stronie był jeden tylko pokój obszerny, również w stanie zupełnego opuszczenia. Łączył się on z tragicznej pamięci łazienką, w której stała jeszcze wysoka cynkowa wanna. Na jej dnie widniały dwie szerokie plamy, a choć to już była tylko rdza, przecież budziły straszliwe wspomnienia przeszłości. Malone spostrzegł ze zdumieniem, że pastor zachwiał się na nogach i oparł ręką o ścianę, by nie upaść. Twarz jego była trupio blada, na czoło wystąpiły gęste krople potu. Był tak osłabiony, że obaj towarzysze musieli sprowadzić go ze schodów i usadowić koło kominka w fotelu. Zdawał się być zupełnie wyczerpany i dłuższa chwila minęła, zanim usta otworzył. — Czyście nic nie uczuli? — zapytał. — Jestem sam trochę medjum i bardzo wrażliwy na wszelkie psychiczne impresje. To, czego tam doznałem, było wprost okropne. — Co czułeś, ojcze? — Trudno opisać te wrażenia. Serce ustało mi bić w piersich, doznałem nagle uczucia straszliwego osamotnienia. Wszystkie zmysły moje zaatakowane były jednocześnie, w oczach zaczęło się ćmić, uczułem odrażającą woń zgnilizny, zdawało się, że coś, czy ktoś wysysa ze mnie wszystkie siły żywotne. — Wierzaj mi, lordzie Roxton, to nie będzie rzecz łatwa przetrzymać te okropności, jakie nas tej nocy czekają. Nieustraszony poszukiwacz przygód nagle spoważniał. — I ja tak zaczynam myśleć — rzekł. — Czy sądzisz, ojcze, że nie będziesz zdolny do przeniesienia tych wrażeń? — Przykro mi, żem się okazał tak słabym — odparł Mr. Mason. — Moim obowiązkiem jest przenieść to wszystko. Im gorszy wypadek, tem większa potrzeba mojej pomocy... Już przyszedłem do siebie zupełnie — dodał ze swym dziwnie miłym uśmiechem, wyjmując z kieszeni starą, opaloną wiśniową fajeczkę. — To najlepsze lekarstwo na rozigrane nerwy. Będę tu sobie siedział i palił, dopóki nie będę wezwany. — W jakiej postaci się to ukaże, jak pan sądzi? — zapytał Malone. — Będzie to coś widzialnego, to zdaje się nie ulega wątpliwości. — Otóż tego w żaden sposób nie mogę zrozumieć, chociaż czytałem dość dużo — rzekł Malone. — Wszystkie spirytystyczne powagi jednozgodnie głoszą, że musi być do tego jakaś podstawa materjalna i że ta materja odciągnięta jest z ludzkiego ciała. Nazwijmy ją ektoplazmą, czy też inaczej, w każdym razie jej źródło jest w żywem ludzkiem ciele, czy nie tak? — Całkiem trafnie — odparł Mason. — Dobrze, więc mamy przypuszczać, że ten doktor Tremayne tworzy sobie postać, biorąc ektoplazmę z nasz trzech? — Sądzę, że w większości wypadków tak właśnie duch postępuje. Jestem przekonany, że kiedy widz odczuwa zimny powiew wiatru, kiedy włosy podnoszą się mu na głowie, a serce ustaje bić, wtedy jest on zupełnie świadom tego wysysania ze swego ciała ciepła i żywotności, to zaś może spowodować zemdlenie, a nawet śmierć. Prawdopodobnie wypijał on ze mnie tę żywotność. Czekano. Czekanie to było ogromnie nużące. Na drewnianym o wypłowiałych barwach kominku, umieszczono zegar powozowy i spoglądano nań często, patrząc jak wskazówki jego posuwały się nieznacznie i zwolna, od pierwszej do drugiej i od drugiej do trzeciej po północy. Z zewnątrz dolatywało smętne hukanie sowy. Willa leżała na uboczu, żaden dźwięk ludzki z zewnątrz nie przypominał ruchu i życia. Pastor drzemał w fotelu, Malone palił papierosa za papierosem, lord Roxton przerzucał karty ilustrowanego pisma. Wśród nocnej ciszy dawały się czasem słyszeć jakieś dziwne pukania i skrzypienie, cichły jednak dość szybko. Słowem nic się nie zdarzyło okropnego, aż... Kto schodził z górnego korytarza. Nie mogło być żadnej wątpliwości. Był to ukradkowy, a jednak zupełnie wyraźny odgłos kroków. Cup, cup, cup... Teraz na korytarzu... Coraz bliżej... tuż przy drzwiach pokoju. Trzej mężczyźni siedzieli wyprostowani w fotelach z wzrokiem wlepionym w uchylone drzwi, Roxton pochwycił za rewolwer. Czy to weszło do pokoju? Drzwi były napół otwarte, lecz nie otwierały się szerzej. A jednak wszyscy trzej mieli wrażenie, że nie byli sami w pokoju, że ktoś na nich patrzy. Zrobiło się nagle całkiem chłodno. Malone począł się trząść. W kilka chwil potem usłyszano znów kroki odwrotu. Były one ciche i szybkie, nierównie szybsze niż przedtem. Można było mniemać, że zjawił się posłaniec, który zbadawszy stan rzeczy śpieszył z relacją do pana, czającego się w mrokach na górze. Znajomi nasi spojrzeli po sobie. — Na Jowisza! — wykrzyknął po chwili lord Roxton. — Był blady, ale zdecydowany, Malone zapisywał w notesie czas, pastor modlił się. — Pójdziemy naprzeciw — rzekł Roxton. — Nie możemy poprzestać na tem cośmy słyszeli, musimy tę rzecz zbadać, wyświetlić... Muszę ci wyznać, padre, żem raz szedł w gęstwę dżungli wślad za zranionym tygrysem, ale nie czułem tego naprężenia nerwów co dzisiaj. Wyprawiłem się na szukanie silnych wrażeń i mam je... Trudno, trzeba być konsekwentnym, idę na górę. — My razem z panem — zawołali towarzysze lorda, zrywając się z foteli. — Zostań, młodzieńcze!... I ty także, ojcze. Zadużo byłoby hałasu, gdybyśmy poszli w trójkę. Jeśli będę potrzebował pomocy, zawołam was. Mam zamiar podsunąć się cichutko i zaczekać na schodach. Jeśli ta istota wróci, musi przejść koło mnie. Wszyscy trzej wyszli na korytarz. Dwie świece rzucały niewielkie kręgi światła, widać było słabo oświetlone schody z gęstą ciemnością u szczytu. Roxton podszedł cicho i usiadł w połowie schodów z rewolwerem w ręku. Położył palce na ustach, zaczem niecierpliwym gestem — nakazał towarzyszom wrócić do pokoju. Usłuchali go i zasiedli przy kominku, czekając. Półgodziny, trzy kwadranse... a potem... Przyszło to nagle. Szelest szybkich kroków, huk wystrzału, szamotanie się krótkie, odgłos ciężkiego upadku i głośny krzyk o ratunek. Drżąc z przerażenia pośpieszyli obaj na korytarz. Lord Roxton leżał twarzą do ziemi na kupie gruzów i śmieci. Gdy go podnieśli, był jakby olśniony i krwawił w miejscach, gdzie zdarta była skóra na rękach i policzkach. Spoglądając w górę zauważyli, że cienie u szczytu schodów są jakby grubsze i gęstsze. — Nic mi nie jest — rzekł Roxton — gdy go usadowiono w fotelu. — Dajcie mi odetchnąć minutę, a zaraz idę na nową rundę z djabłem, bo jeśli to nie był djabeł, to chyba wcale niema djabłów na ziemi. — Tym razem nie puścimy pana samego — rzekł Malone. — Naturalnie, że nie — dorzucił pastor. — Ale powiedz nam pan, co się stało? — Ja sam dobrze nie wiem. Siedziałem, jak widzieliście na schodach, tyłem zwrócony do szczytu. Naraz usłyszałem kroki i zobaczyłem coś czarnego nad sobą. Zrobiłem pół obrotu wstecz i dałem ognia. W tej samej chwili zostałem ze schodów zepchnięty jak dziecko. Cały ten gruz posypał się na mnie. — To wszystko, co mam do opowiedzenia. — Dlaczego mamy dalej badać tą sprawę — zapytał Malone. — Jest pan przecież pewny, że to była siła więcej niż ludzka, czy tak? — Nie mam pod tym względem najmniejszej wątpliwości. — Ja idę sam — krzyknął wreszcie Malone kierując się spiesznie ku drzwiom. — Nie, tak być nie może, idę z panem... Pastor podążył za dziennikarzem. — Czekajcie, nie chodźcie bezemnie! — krzykną] lord Roxton, chromając ztyłu za towarzyszami. Stanęli razem u wejścia na schody wiodące do górnego pasażu. Malone oparł się ręką o poręcz i postawił nogę na pierwszym stopniu, gdy się zdarzyło... Co to było? Sami nie mogli się zorjentować. Widzieli tylko, że cienie u szczytu schodów zgęstniały, poczęły się skupiać i rysować w bardziej określony kształt, jakby ogromnego nietoperza. Wielki Boże! Te kształty zaczynały się poruszać cicho, lecz szybko, coraz szybciej wdół. Czarne to było, czarne jak symbol nocy, olbrzymie, nieforemne, napoły ludzkie, a w całości swej okropne, złe i niszczące. Z krzykiem przestrachu wszyscy trzej zawrócili i biegli wzdłuż korytarza ku drzwiom wyjściowym. Lord Roxton pierwszy dopadł klamki i drzwi się otwarły. Ale już było za późno. — Owo coś dopadło uciekających. Mieli wrażenie zetknięcia się z czemś ciepłem, śliskiem, nozdrza ich uderzył cuchnący trupi odór, ujrzeli jakąś twarz napół sformowaną, ohydną i długie, jak macki meduzy ramiona, które ich obejmowały. W parę chwil potem wszyscy trzej leżeli rzuceni z nieludzką siłą na żwir. Drzwi domu zamknęły się z trzaskiem. Malone stękał, lord Roxton klął siarczyście, jeden tylko pastor milczał, gdy dźwigali się z ziemi, ogłuszeni upadkiem i pokaleczeni. Nieopisana groza nakazywała im zapomnieć o bólu fizycznym. Zeszli się razem i stali dłuższą chwilę w świetle chylącego się ku zachodowi księżyca, z oczyma wlepionemi w ciemny prostokąt drzwi wejściowych. — To już chyba dosyć — odezwał się wreszcie Roxton. — Więcej niż dosyć — rzekł Malone. — Nie wszedłbym do tego domu, choćby mi redaktor złote góry obiecał. — Czyś pan skaleczony? — Splugawiony, spodlony... oh, to było wstrętne!.. — Ohydne, zgniłe — rzekł Roxton. — Zgniłe! Czyś pan czuł te smrodliwe wyziewy? A to ciepło ropiące..? Malone wstrząsnął się z obrzydzeniem. — Bez rysów twarzy, tylko te oczy straszliwe! Napół zmaterjalizowany, okropny!... — Zostawiliśmy świece... — Bierz licho świece, niech się palą! Ja już tam nie wejdę. — Belchamber może przyjść rano. Może już czeka na nas w restauracji. — Tak, chodźmy do restauracji, wróćmy do ludzi. Malone i Roxton zwrócili się ku bramie, lecz pastor stał, nie ruszając się z miejsca i wyciągnął tylko krucyfiks z kieszeni. — Możecie panowie iść — rzekł spokojnie — ja wracam. — Co? Do tego domu? — Tak, do tego domu. — Ojcze, to szaleństwo. On ci kark skręci... My jesteśmy jak wypchane lalki w tych okropnych mackach. — Dobrze, niech mi skręci, ja wracam. — My nie puścimy, Malone, trzymaj go... Było jednak za późno! W kilku susach Mr. Mason dopadł drzwi, otworzył je szybko, wszedł i zamknął za sobą. Gdy towarzysze chcieli wejść za nim, usłyszeli po drugiej stronie szczęk żelaza. To padre ryglował drzwi, by nikogo nie wpuścić. We drzwiach była wąska pozioma szpara, za którą ze strony wewnętrznej była niegdyś skrzynka do listów. Przyłożywszy do tego otworu usta lord Roxton usiłował nakłonić pastora do powrotu. — Proszę tam pozostać lub wracać — odparł surowy głos duchownego. — Ja mam tu swój obowiązek do spełnienia, przyjdę, gdy pracy dokonam. W chwilę potem znów usłyszano jego głos. Tym razem brzmiał on słodko, łagodnie, serdecznie. Słuchający przed domem towarzysze chwytali tylko dźwięki, od czasu do czasu jakieś wyraźniejsze słowo modlitwy, czasem upomnienia, lub uprzejme powitania. Patrząc przez szparę Malone widział w świetle świec wysoką, ciemną postać pastora, plecami zwróconą do drzwi, a twarzą ku schodom z krucyfiksem podniesionym do góry. Głos umilkł, a potem obaj towarzysze byli świadkami jeszcze jednego cudu w owej przygód pełnej nocy. Ktoś pastorowi odpowiadał. Dźwięk tego głosu był taki, jakiego nigdy przedtem nie słyszeli; gardłowy, chrypliwy, skrzeczący i niewymownie groźny. Brzmiał zwykle krótko, lecz niezwłocznie potem następowała odpowiedź pastora, wymówiona głosem łagodnym, w którym drgało jednak silne wzruszenie. Z brzmienia głosu pastora można było wnosić, że treścią jego przemówienia była życzliwa szczera porada. Rozmowa przeciągała się, odpowiedzi były to krótkie, to bardzo długie, zmieniał się ton głosu, przechodząc raz w prośbę gorącą, to w ojcowskie upomnienia. Głos ten koił, uśmierzał, zaklinał — była w nim cała gama uczuć, wszystko, prócz wymówek i groźby. Zmrożeni do szpiku kości Roxton i Malone tulili się do drzwi, łowiąc urywki z tego niepojętego dla nich dialogu. Po pewnym czasie, który słuchającym wydał się niezmiernie długim i nużącym, chociaż nie upłynęła nawet godzina, rozległ się ponownie głos Mr. Masona, tym razem niezwykle silny, brzmiący jakąś upojną radością. Słychać było wyraźnie każde słowo Modlitwy Pańskiej... Ojcze nasz, który jesteś w niebie... Czy to złudzenie, czy też istotnie obaj towarzysze słyszeli, że z głosem pastora łączy się ów drugi nieznajomy głos, pozbawiony jednak odcienia groźby i nienawiści. Wkrótce potem światło zgasło, dał się słyszeć szczęk odsuwanego rygla i z mrocznej sieni wychylił się pastor, niosąc w ręku torbę podróżną Roxtona. W świetle zachodzącego księżyca wyglądał bardzo blado, lecz oczy świeciły mu żywym blaskiem szczęścia. — Sądzę, że są tu wszystkie pańskie rzeczy — odezwał się, wręczając torbę lordowi. Roxton i Malone chwycili pastora z obu stron pod ramiona i wiedli go szybko ku gościńcowi. — Na Jowisza! — Już się nam teraz nie wydrzesz — wołał szlachcic. — Padre, tyś zasłużył na order Podwiązki i Złotego Runa. — Nie, nie, dajcie pokój. Spełniłem tylko obowiązek. Biedaczysko, on bardzo potrzebował pomocy. Jestem sam grzesznikiem, ale na szczęście potrafiłem mu jej udzielić. — Wyświadczyłeś mu, ojcze, przysługę? — Myślę pokornie, że tak. Byłem tylko narzędziem sił wyższych. Dom ten już nie będzie nawiedzony przez strachy. Obiecał mi to. Lecz nie mogę mówić o tem teraz. Może później przyjdzie mi to łatwiej. Właściciel hotelu i dziewki służebne patrzyli ze zdumieniem na trzech podróżnych, gdy się znów pojawili w chłodnem świetle zimowego poranku. Zdawało się, że każdy z nich postarzał o kilka lat w ciągu jednej nocy. Mr. Mason, ulegając wewnętrznej reakcji rzucił się na sofę w małym pokoiku hotelowym i zasnął w okamgnieniu. Zdążyli na wczesny pociąg do Londynu i zajęli cały przedział. Mason mówił mało, był zatopiony w rozmyślaniach. Naraz zwrócił się do towarzyszy: — Panowie — rzekł — złączcie się ze mną w modlitwie. Lord Roxton wykrzywił się kapryśnie. — Ostrzegam cię, padre, że wyszedłem trochę z praktyki. — Proszę, uklęknij pan koło mnie. Potrzebuję waszej pomocy. Uklękli tuż obok siebie, pastor pośrodku. Malone zanotował sobie w pamięci treść modlitwy. — Ojcze niebieski, my wszyscy jesteśmy Twoje dzieci, biedne, słabe, bezradne stworzenia, gnębione losem i pokusami. Błagamy Cię, byś raczył spojrzeć miłościwie na duszę Ruperta Tremayne, który odszedł daleko od Twojej świetlanej drogi i błądzi teraz w ciemnościach. Upadł on nisko, bardzo nisko, bo miał dumne serce, którego nic zmiękczyć nie mogło, a umysł okrutny, nienawiści pełen. Lecz teraz nawraca się ku światłu, więc proszę pomocy dla niego i dla kobiety Emmy, która z miłości dla niego również stoczyła się w ciemność. Niechże go ona podniesie, jak to starała się czynić za życia. Niechże oboje zerwą pęta nienawiści do ludzi, które ich wiążą przy ziemi. Niechże od dzisiejszej nocy, płyną oboje ku światłu niebieskiemu, co prędzej czy później zaświeci najlichszym nawet istotom. Powstali z kolan. — Tak będzie lepiej! — zawołał wesoło padre, uderzając się w pierś kościstą ręką. — Cóż to była za noc! Dobry Boże!... Co za noc!... KONIEC TOMU PIERWSZEGO.